Don't Ignore Me Brother
by TunaForDesert
Summary: Stumbling upon a strange conversation between Romano and Spain, England and America called the Allies to spy at Italy's house the next day, only to find something they didn't like. At all. M for descriptive gore.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

"Awh man, that meeting was suffocating!" America exclaimed heatedly as he loosened his tie. England sighed wearily beside him. They walked through the hallway before they rounded a corner. England immediately noticed that there was someone, or rather two people talking to each other in hushed whisper. He grabbed the younger nation by his back collar and hid themselves behind the wall. He ignored America's protest and peeked. America stopped his rant and imitated what England was doing.

They saw Spain and one half of the Italy, Romano talking to each other. They couldn't quite catch what the two were talking about but their unusual grim faces managed to intrigued Arthur and Alfred. Spain seemed to be trying to convince the younger nation but Romano only replied wearily.

"What are they talking about?" America asked, luckily remembered to keep his tone low.

England frowned, "I don't know. But now that I think about it, the other half, Veneziano, the one who usually shows up for the meeting isn't here today."

The younger nation looked at the older, "What does that have anything to do with this?"

England hissed, "It's just _weird_, alright. Besides, they looked totally suspicious to me."

They turned their attention back to the two countries. Spain and Romano were talking louder than before so the eavesdropping duo immediately jumped at the chance to hear more closely.

"I still don't like this, Roma. I mean, it's dangerous," they heard Spain said.

Romano looked away, an angry pout on his lips, "And I told you, I'll be okay! I can't leave him alone. Not _tomorrow_ of all day. Who knows what he might do to himself, that idiot."

Spain sighed, "And who knows what he might do to _you_. Please Roma, you can stay at my house until it's over. I don't want anything to happen-"

"And you don't care what might happen to him?!" Romano snapped and Spain looked taken aback, "T-that's not what I mean."

"I…I might be not the best brother in the world but even I know how to care! I can't leave my brother alone when he might…he might just…_oh God_. I don't want to think about it! He's the only one I have. I can't let anything happen to him, even if it will cost me my life!"

America and England looked at each other. What was wrong with Feliciano?

"Roma!" Spain grabbed the Italian by his shoulders. A rare frustrated look on his face, "I love Ita just as how much I love you! But Ita is beyond-"

"Saving! I know!" Romano cried out. His hunched figure crashed to Spain's, "but…I love him _so much_. I cannot let anything happen to him, no matter what. I will stay with him tomorrow. It's been like that every year, as you know. And I'll survive, just like each time it happens. _Fratello_ needs me more than before."

Spain hugged the Italian. A resigned look on his face, "Austria and Hungary won't like this. Neither does Prussia."

England and America waited for the two to disappear to the other corner before getting out of their hiding place. The duo looked at each other. Blue and green eyes held same confused expression.

"Alright! This calls for a meeting with all the Allies! We'll invade Italy's house tomorrow!" America yelled out enthusiastically while pumping up his hand. England just uneasily nodded. He had a feeling they will see something unpleasant tomorrow.

XXX

"Why are we here, aru?" China asked. Currently, the Allies were hiding behind a bush, ready to go to a spot below a window which will give them a perfect view of the living room of the Vargas brother's house. America finished his last piece of hamburger and crumpled the wrapper.

"We're here to find out the weakness of Germany's ally," the American said excitedly.

"Then, why France isn't here?" Russia asked.

"Dunno about the frog. He said something about being busy," England answered. He had a binocular hung around his neck. The four nations stealthily crawled to the specific spot below the window. Four heads of different color peeked through the window.

They saw Romano sitting on the sofa. His back was facing them so they couldn't see the older Italian's face. Their eyes were drawn to an entrance which led to the kitchen by Veneziano. The younger of the brothers was holding two mugs and happily bounced to his brother's spot. He sat down beside Romano, offering the older a mug. Romano nodded subtly as he took the mug from his brother's hand.

"How are we going to find out their weakness like this, aru?" China asked again. Confusion was clear on his face. Nobody answered him as they continued watching the two.

Italy suddenly stood up and disappeared to the upstairs. The airhead of an Italian came back with the usual silly grin on his face and a canvas in his hand. Veneziano happily pulled the fabric which covered the canvas and showed the world what was painted on it.

Arthur barely managed to cover Alfred's mouth from letting out a scream. His own face paled without any trace of color. Yao's eyes were widened in horror as Ivan lost the smile on his face. Both also paled rapidly.

It was a magnificent painting, as expected of Italy. Every bit of the painting looked too real that it was almost scary. No, the subject was what made it magnificent yet bloodcurdling. The main center of the painting was a boy; a boy with golden hair and eyes blue as the deepest ocean. But the eyes were _lifeless_. The boy was lying on the ground. His surrounding was an aftermath of a war, with burnt flags and dead bodies surrounded him. Uncountable numbers of weapon were _planted_ on his little body like he _deserved_ it. His right arm was detached, lying somewhere close to him. His toes from his little feet were all scattered around him. Italy magnificently showed the torn flesh as real as it could be.

While the Allies were terrified to the point of no returning, the impact was worse to Romano. But the older Italian stay rooted to where he was sitting, not willing to give up so soon. Italy's happy face unnerved the Allies even more.

"Beautiful, isn't it brother? I spent the whole day yesterday painting this. Look, look, it's _him_. It's _Holy Roman Empire_. It looks exactly like _him_, ne?"

The smile on Italy's goofy face slowly turned darker. His eyelids were opened, showing the rich auburn crystals within them. The smile on his face turned _cold_, _unforgiving, uncaring_, "This was what he looked like, right?"

Romano visibly stiffened on his seat. Italy sighed at the lack of response. He threw the canvas behind him, crashing a vase on its way to the floor. Italy's eyes were covered by his long bangs. The younger Italian approached his brother. Stopping right in front of Romano, Italy picked a scissor on the nightstand.

And thrust it to the sofa _behind_ Romano.

The older Italian straightened up, horrified. Italy raised his head, and the Allies felt their blood ran cold at the look in his eyes.

_Cruel, emotionless, empty._

"Brother, please don't ignore me. That was what he looked like, ne?"

Romano chose the wrong time to be petrified. Italy maniacally thrust the scissor repeatedly to the sofa, tearing the fabric with a blank look on his face.

"Brother~" a long drawn crazed grin appeared on Italy's face. England looked at America and the younger nation looked truly horrified. China and Russia were wearing worried frown on their faces. Wait, they couldn't be thinking that Italy, clueless airhead Italy would mur-injure his own brother, right? _Though_, England turned his attention back to the crazed nation, _that possibility is very likely at the moment_, he thought uneasily.

"Y-yes, it looks exactly like him," Romano's voice quivered. Italy stopped his abuse upon the sofa, and smiled like his usual self.

"Ve~ I'm glad~ I was afraid I have forgotten what he looks like~"

The so-called airhead nation stood up, and started trashing the living room with angry tears started streaming down his face.

"WHY?! WHY DID HE HAVE LEAVE?! WHYWHYWHYWHYWHY DAMMIT?! I SWEAR I WILL MURDER FRANCE! BROTHER OR NOT! I WILL MURDER HIM AND EAT HIS FLESH RAW! **I WILL MURDER HIM**!"

As the Italian started screaming murder, the Allies decided it was a good time to retreat for the sake of their heart and sanity. Though, France will have some explaining to do after this.

* * *

**A/N**: Whoa, my first Hetalia fanfic and it turns out like this? XD Sorry for the OOC-Italy. This was supposed to be an unstable Italy trashing the living room with a hurt/comfort moment at the end. But I need something…..traumatizing for the Allies. *coughs* I've recently fallen head over heels with HRE/Chibitalia pair. I mean, I've always loved them but then I discovered HetaOni and RomaHeta and BAM! It all went downhill. I love their bittersweet childhood memories and I don't think my heart could take it if Germany was actually HRE. I'd rather prefer HRE still alive and swept our cute Feliciano off his feet and declared their marriage in front of other nations. Yeah…._riiiiiight_. Like that would ever happen.

Someday, I swear, I'll make something like that. This is fanfiction. We can twist anything to our heart's content as long as it's not offensive towards anyone. *smirks*


End file.
